Ferris Wheel Adventures
by Bobbiejelly
Summary: Alex finds a blonde girl lost in the old town in France. The blonde girl gives Alex kisses on the cheek and spies the christmas market nearby.


Ferris wheel adventures

One year a long time ago, Alex decided to go for a stroll to the Christmas market. She was staying by a seaside resort in southern France at the time. Provence to be exact. They were walking along the French Riviera on the azure coast. It was lined with palm trees and delicate flowers. Soon they were going too hit the beach, but not before emerging from the old town, with an ice cream too big to be eaten alone.

"Here, just a little to the-"

"No I think it's more by the tramway"

"No I'm certain it's this way"

A blonde girl was searching for her, she wasn't sure what. Maybe it was a store. Either way Alex licked her lips instinctively. This blonde girl's hair cascaded down her back in loose waves. Her face was bright with a slight blush. She had shining blue eyes with a furrowed brow in exaggerated seriousness as she tried to look at a map located near the tramway station. She was focused enough she failed to notice the raven haired girl walking in high heels as they –

"Watch where you're going it's "

But Alex never finished her sentence; Instead she reached out from her purse and wiped the blonde girl's cheek from where her ice cream spilled on to it. She wiped it slowly, surely and noticed how tender and warm the blonde girl's skin felt. Soft. Really soft. She wanted to touch it longer but the blonde girl interjected:

"Do you know where the old town is?"

"You're in it"

"But this shop looks pretty new to me"

"That's because you've never seen it before"

"That looks good what is it"

"German chocolate flavor"

"In France?"

"Anything for the best quality"

"Show me…."

And as Alex leaned her hand in to show this woman what the ice cream was like she was surprised when she leaned in herself and licked it. But only with the very tip of her tongue. Ice cream melted over her chin. She swirled her tongue around it, melting it slowly. Alex found this extraordinarily erotic.

"You have some more ice cream there"

But this time Alex wipes it with her bare hands. And licks her hands. Slowly. And notices when the blonde girl licks her lips as well.

Alex isn't really sure why, but she takes the risk and places her hand on the other woman's shoulder. Not too tightly. She's reassuring she thinks. She's not trying to steady herself. Not dizzy or overwhelmed. Not consumed with animalistic thoughts that would be unwelcome.

"My name is Alex" She motions for the other woman to introduce herself

"Piper" the blonde girl mentions almost shyly

As is customary they provide kisses on the cheek. Left, Right. The girl must be from England, Alex thinks. She doesn't do the French kisses right! The blonde adds a hand behind Alex's neck and pulls her closer and plants a real full-lipped kiss on Alex's cheek even more intimately than the cordial gesture. The kiss pulsed through Alex's veins and consumed her remaining consciousness. Exhilarating.

"Tradition is strong here for kisses" Alex hushes

"So I've been told"

"Do I get another"

"Traditions must be respected"

But this time Piper attacks Alex's mouth directly. She tentatively touches their lips smoothly. Then she licks the ice cream out of her outer lips. Breathes and captures Alex's bottom lip with her own. Alex is not used to being dominated. She reciprocates with tongue. Playful. Piper steps it up and bites, nipples gently at Alex's lip.

Alex draws piper in closer placing her hands on Piper's waist. She sways along to the music in her dreams as she closes her eyes and melts into the experience.

"I guess I am going to share this"

Alex holds out the cone again as Piper nibbles off the ice cream cone.

"tell me again which way is the beach" Piper inquires

"We're only going there now"

"But what if I get lost?"

"Shouldn't be a problem"

Alex takes Piper's hand in hers. Casually. Very smoothly and confidently. Alex takes Piper's squeeze as an indication to continue to lead her along the garden across the town square.

"Hey look there's a Ferris wheel"

"Must be there for Christmas"

"I dare you to.."

"Only if you owe me a truth"

"I'll shake on that"

They come up to right under the market. The controlleur asks them to take their jackets off for security

"With pleasure"

Alex whips her jean jacket over her head. In doing so, her shirt comes with it, revealing a creamy pale stomach. Every inch of it was toned abdominal muscles. Alex was stronger than she looked, that was certain. Alex could feel the blonde's eyes on her. She milked every gesture and made a show of removing the garment and placing it on the tray, as the shirt draped back on her tummy.

"You know, just standing under it right here, makes me feel a bit strange"

"Alex, are you saying you're afraid of heights"

"Not in the slightest, just the speed, is that a normal speed? It seems to be a bit faster than normal speed"

"I'll be here to hold you, you won't fall"

As the get in the carriage the controlleur locks the contraption so they are in the capsule by themselves. The windows were clear. They could see the whole town, lit up with bright red, green and blue lights. The garden was shining with its trees. The city square bustling and busy. And seemingly endless crowds wistfully got in and out of the tramway as it sped along the tracks.

"Where were we…." Alex purred

And so Alex began attacking Piper's neck, planting slobbery wet wet kisses along her nape. She went from the left ear to nibbling and biting the earlobe and prodding –

"Mmmmmm Alex"

She moved towards the pulse point on the front by Piper's chest

"I can hear your heartbeat, Piper"

And Piper pulled Alex in closer to hold her head in her arms. Piper nibbled the back of Alex's neck as she dug her fingernails into her back. She revolving motion of the Ferris wheel lulls them into a peaceful rhythm where they forget the world around them. In this moment, it is just they alone.

"Kiss me" Alex begs

"I don't normally beg, but I'm dizzy from the heights and I want to feel even more insane"

And Piper kisses Alex on the forehead, on the cheek, Piper kisses Alex on the lips and its hotter and more heated than the last time. They move in with small nibbling kisses gentle gentle. Tender even. Tenderer than Alex would have liked so she steps it up a notch and feels Piper's breast above her shirt.

Piper moans into her contact and moves naturally in sync with Alex, leaning in more than leaning out. Alex continues her ministrations on Piper's chest, varying the pressure to increase the sensation. Piper breaks the kiss for a moment to slip Alex's hands under her shirt. Alex moans into the warmth of the smaller girl's chest. She gropes the breast roughly. Alex becomes more possessive..

"It's breathtaking don't you think"

"I am out of breath"

"I was talking about the view?"

"Narcissistic are we"

"I was looking out the window"

"I was trying to forget the outside world"

"Can you-" Piper was

"Suck me"

Alex complies and slips Piper's bra off. She affixes her lips to Piper's nipple as she snuggles into Piper's hips. By now Piper has straddled Alex's lap on the thin bench and Alex tries to control how much her hips are rubbing against the blonde's. Alex nipples and bites in rhythm each breast as Piper whimpers under her touch.

"It's wet"

"Outside?"

"No… Inside of my pants"

"Ooh dirty girl"

"All for you"

Piper starts to buck her hips over Alex's so she rubs her sex just in the right place. The roughness of the jeans causes the fabric to stimulate both women in just the right places. Piper starts grinding at a frightening pace. They attack each other's mouths in open mouth kisses, moving the fingers back to the breasts.

Alex offers her own breasts, which Piper massages with her lips before slipping her hand underneath Alex's waistband.

"Nice boxers"

Piper snaps the waistband, hard.

"Mmm" Alex barely replies.

"Very sexy"

Piper teases Alex by tickling by the inside of the thighs

"Touch me"

"I am touching you"

"Touch me more"

Piper brushes her hand so it just cups Alex's sex. She can feel the heat radiating off of it and she can feel the wetness fill her fingers. She uses the fabric of the panties to rub Alex's clitoris until Alex starts to scream out. Not wanting to attract more attention, Piper removes one hand from Alex's breast and covers Alex's mouth.

Piper slips her hand under Alex's underwear now and slips in one finger and begins to move it in and out slowly. She inserts the second much to Alex's pleasure and steadies her rhythm. Alex sighs. Alex digs her heels into the seat to steady herself as she shakes in ecstasy and release.

Just as they reach climax, the Ferris wheel arrives at the summit of the ride. It stops there, for pictures it appears. Neither woman moves to take out a camera. Instead they curl up in each other's arms. Satisfied for now.

"So do tell Piper, are you an Englishwoman?"

"Je suis francaise" Piper whispers into Alex's ear

It was at this precise moment that Alex realizes that Piper was not at all mistaken about her choice of kisses, nor at all lost in the old town. Instead, she had found exactly what she was looking for. +


End file.
